


Slice of Heaven

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean's idea of heaven is cheeseburgers and Cas





	Slice of Heaven

Cas’ body was tense as he placed the cheeseburger in front of Dean. He had spent the entire day in the kitchen cooking and looking over different recipies. He wanted today to be perfect. He wanted to do something nice for Dean. He had even gathered up enough courage to ask Sam to make himself scarce for the night so he had taken Mary to see a movie and Cas was now alone with Dean.

Six months ago tonight Lucifer had left Cas’ vessel. Six months ago tonight Dean had confessed his love for the angel. Six months ago tonight they had shared their first kiss, their first night wrapped up in each other’s arms, forgetting everything else but the pleasure and love they brought to each other. Then Cas had thought he had lost the green eyed hunter for good. Just as he finally had him, he was gone. Gone to rit the world of The Darkness and ready to sacrifice himself to do so. Then he was back, and everything had been perfect. Dean had been perfect, and tonight Cas wanted Dean to feel how important he was to him. Cas was never sure how to say these things. He didn’t want Dean to feel uncomfortable. He didn’t want to push him or take things too fast. But now that the angel finally had his hunter he didn’t want to ever let him go.

Cas looked at Dean suspiciously eying the burger in front of him and  held his breath in anticipation.

“What’s this Cas?” Dean looked Cas in the eyes and the angel felt his heart skip a beat. The intensity Dean’s gaze always almost made Cas’ heart leap out of his chest every damn time, but he controlled himself. Just like he always did.

“It’s a cheeseburger, Dean.” Cas answered a little puzzled by his question and Dean chuckled.

“I can see that Cas. I mean, why’d you make this?”

Cas nodded and Dean’s eyes softened.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I just know how much you love those and I wanted to make you happy,” Cas shrugged, not willing to reveal the real reason to Dean. He obviously didn’t remember the significance of the day and it also didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that the two of them were together. That Dean was safe and happy. That Cas got to spend the day with him.

“Okay,” Dean smiled, obviously giving up on trying to figure out his angel’s motives, and he picked up the burger, eyeing it suspiciously before sending Cas a cheeky grin. “This is not going to kill me is it? ‘Cause death by burger is not how I plan to go out.”

“I would never hurt you, Dean!” Cas blabbered, and Dean immediately sent him a smile that could make the sun pale in comparison.

“I was kidding Cas.”

“Oh.” Cas muttered and looked down, only glancing up when he heard the noises of contentment coming from his boyfriend.A smile spread across the angel’s face. Dean’s eyes were closed as he was chewing and happy noises erupted from deep within his chest.

Dean didn’t speak. He just ate. Cas didn’t speak. He just watched. Right up until the last piece was gone. Right up until Dean was licking his fingers, staring at Cas with a sultry look in his eyes.

“Damn, Cas. That was amazing. I should let you cook more often,” Dean praised. Cas couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Dean with pride and genuine happiness. It wasn’t often Cas got to see him like this. So happy and unburdened.

Then Dean moved. He reached for Cas, grabbing him by the collar pulling him towards him, making Cas yelp in surprise. Dean stopped inches away from the angel’s lips with a cheeky grin on his face. “Did you really think I had forgotten what today is?”

Cas stared at his green eyed hunter in disbelief. Wonder and love filling his eyes as Dean winked at him. How could he have thought Dean would have forgotten? Dean wasn’t one to show emotions too often, but he had also never been one to forget or know what was important to the people around him. To Cas.

Dean’s lips crashed against the angel’s before he had a chance to answer. Before he even had a chance to process his words. Dean broke the kiss, licking and sucking his way down Cas’ jaw and neck as he mumbled against his skin. “You don’t need to cook for me to make me happy, Cas. You always make me happy. Let me show you.”

Cas hummed in agreement. He couldn’t form words. Not when Dean kissed him like that. Not when he touched him like that. Cas allowed himself to get completely lost in his green eyed hunter, so lost he couldn’t say when and how Dean had gotten them both undressed, or when he had even moved Cas to lay on top of the kitchen table.

Cas bit his lip as he laid naked and vulnerable before Dean, enjoying the way the hunter’s hands and eyes caressed his body. The warmth that seemed to erupt from Dean’s hands sent heatwaves through Cas’ vessel. Dean’s tongue and lips explored Cas’ chest, pulling a whine from the angel’s lips as Dean gently bit down on his nipple.

“Lube.” Dean muttered against Cas’ skin. The angel snapped his fingers and the bottle in Dean’s dresser appeared in his hand.

Dean let out a small laugh as he took the bottle from Cas hand, their lips meeting in a deep passionate kiss before Dean pulled back a little.

“I love it when you do that,” Dean confessed, nibbling the angel’s jaw as he poured the lube out onto his hand.   

Then Dean was kneeling down between his legs. Two fingers pressed knuckle deep into his hole, as a strong hand gently closes around his length. Cas whimpered and clawed at the table beneath him. Cas was so lost in the feeling, in his emotions, as he stared into the hunter’s green eyes before him, that he didn’t realize Dean added another finger to the mix. He also hadn’t realized Dean was no longer moving. That was was now fucking himself using Dean’s hands. He didn’t register anything until Dean’s hands were gone, and he whined, already missing the contact. He didn’t care about the smug grin on Dean’s faces as he got back on his feet. He didn’t care that angel’s shouldn’t beg. He pleaded with Dean to fuck him. To fill him up and make him see stars like he always did.

Dean obeyed. He pushed inside Cas in one swift fluid movement and Cas moaned loudly. He reached for Dean, resting his hand on his shoulder, where Dean once bore his handprint on his skin. Dean stopped and looked into Cas’ eyes, just like always. Dean allowed them both to feel it. The electricity coursing through their bodies, the connection that was always there, but went ignored and unfulfilled for too long. The love and affection.

Then Dean moved. Their eyes never left each other as he thrust into Cas, as he made the world around them disappear completely. Dean moved slowly at first, but his thrusts became harder and faster with the bucks of Cas hips and the sounds falling from their lips.

Cas’ eyes fluttered shut. His moans filled the kitchen along with the sounds of Dean’s balls hitting his ass. Cas had never felt so complete as he did in these moments. Never felt more connected to Dean and more in love. Angels weren’t built to feel love but something had happened the first time Cas had touched Dean’s soul and he had know right then he was lost. Just like he knew know that he would spend the rest of their time on earth together loving his hunter. He would do anything for him and let Dean do anything he wanted to him. He was so overcome by emotions and pleasure he barely registered Dean’s soft voice in his ear. Still he felt his words as deeply as he felt his cock pound into him over and over.

Dean’s hand closed around Cas’ aching cock yet again and with a few strokes Cas spilled warm and hot over Dean’s hand, and his own stomach, seconds before Dean collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the angel’s neck as his own orgasm coursed through his body.

Cas ran his hands soothingly over Dean’s back, helping them both through their high. A deep chuckle suddenly erupted from Dean’s chest as he rolled off Cas, laying beside him on the table as his hand explored the angel’s body. Not rushed or wanting for anything, simply feeling him, and Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“What is funny, Dean?” Cas looked Dean in the eyes and Dean smiled that smile at him again. That smile that made the sun pale, his heart skip a beat, and the world stop turning.

“I just realized what my heaven will be like.” Dean explained with a cheeky grin Cas couldn’t help but return.

“Oh?” Cas frowned.

“Cheeseburgers and you.” Dean winked before stopping Cas’ logic with a sweet tender kiss, making the world disappear around the angel yet again as his hunter stole all his focus. 


End file.
